Disney Dream
The Disney Dream is the third Cruise Ship in the Disney Cruise Line. The Disney Dream currently sails 3-, 4-, and 5-day itineraries to The Bahamas. The Captain of Disney Dream is Thord Haugen and the Godmother is Jennifer Hudson. The Dream's horn plays music from the songs: *When You Wish Upon A Star *A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes *Be Our Guest *Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) *Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life For Me) *It's a Small World *Do You Want to Build a Snowman? History and Construction In February 2007, Disney Cruise Line announced that it had commissioned two new ships for its fleet. The first steel-cut, for scrollwork on the ship's hull, took place in March 2009 at the Meyer Werft shipyards in Papenburg, Germany. Later that month, the two ships were named, with the Disney Dream set to enter service first, followed by its sister vessel, the Disney Fantasy. The design of the Disney Dream was unveiled at a press conference in New York City, on October 29, 2009 The keel of Disney Dream was laid on 19 August 2009. On June 1, 2010 the final section of the ship, the bow, was put into its place, completing the exterior, with work continuing on the interior of the ship. Float-out took place on October 30, 2010 and Disney Dream had her maiden voyage on January 26, 2011. Disney Cruise Line took possession of the Disney Dream on December 8, 2010. She arrived in Port Canaveral, Florida on January 4, 2011. Disney Dream was christened on January 26, 2011 by Jennifer Hudson, who began her career as an entertainer on the Disney Wonder. Disney Dream's maiden voyage began on January 26, 2011, calling on Nassau, The Bahamas and Disney's private island, Castaway Cay. As of January 2012[update], Disney Dream is the 10th Largest Cruise Ship in the World, and the third longest cruise ship in the world. Recreation Activities aboard Disney Dream include: a 9 hole mini-golf course, a walking track, digital sports simulators, a full-sized basketball court that can be converted for use as a soccer pitch, volleyball court, or football/table tennis area. There are also two smaller sport courts and two hangouts for younger children. The ship features the first water coaster at sea, called "The AquaDuck", a 765-foot long winding waterslide with a four-deck drop and a course that winds 13 feet over the edge of the ship and through the ship's forward funnel. The AquaDuck runs the width of the ship and the length between the funnels, almost the size of a U.S. football field. Other water activities include a Mickey's Slide and 3 pools. All pools contain fresh water. The adult-only, Quiet Cove Pool, includes a series of connecting pools with depths ranging from 4 ft to 6 inch sun-bathing pools with a bar at the end of the 6 inch "pool". There are also hot tubs for adults & families, some of which have glass in the floor. There is a 24 x 14 ft LED screen facing Donald's Pool, attached to the forward funnel. Entertainment The Disney Dream also includes two theatres, one is the Walt Disney's Theatre and the other is Buena Vista Theatre, for enterainment everynight premeres a new show and shows movies premeiring in theatres. *The Golden Mickeys *Villain's Tonight! *Disney's Believe Roatational Dining The Disney Dream has multiple dining venues, including three themed, main dining restaurants, two adult-only specialty restaurants, a buffet, and multiple bars, lounges, and quick service stations. Every night of a Disney Dream cruise, guests use a different restaurant. This is called "rotational dining". On a Disney ship guests rotate along with their servers which helps keep the relationship between diner and wait staff. Animator's Palate, a main dining restaurant, is inspired by Disney animation. Enchanted Garden is the second main dining restaurant, inspired by the gardens of Versailles. Royal Palace is inspired by classic films like Sleeping Beauty, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Beauty and the Beast, and Cinderella. There are two adult-only specialty restaurants on the Disney Dream, Palo and Remy. Palo, like on other Disney ships, serves a Northern Italian cuisine. Remy, inspired by Disney's Ratatouille, serves French-inspired cuisine. A lounge, Meridian, is a place for adults to go before or after their dinner. The name Meridian plays off its location between Remy and Palo. Areas for Children and Teenagers Disney Dream includes dedicated activity areas designed for younger passengers: *''The Oceaneer Club'' is a play area for children aged 3 to 10 years old, where they play games and engage in supervised activities. This club has four themed play areas: **"Andy's Room" (Toy Story) **"Monsters Academy" (Monsters, Inc.) **"Pixie Hollow" (Tinker Bell (film)) **"Explorer Pod" (Finding Nemo) *''Edge'' is a play area for those aged 11 to 13. In this area, tweenagers play video games and enjoy activities, including participate in chroma key presentations, where, among other activities, pretend to be part of films and television shows from Disney and ABC, such as Good Morning America. *''Vibe'' is a special club designed just for teens. Activities include video games, disc jockeying, and relaxation on a sundeck reserved just for them. Vibe's sundeck includes two pools, table tennis and more. Nightclubs and Lounges The Disney Dream has 11 nightclubs and lounges. Each with a different theme. *"687" which is a sports bar located on Deck 4; *"Bon Voyage", which is a relaxing bar where families can have a beverage or a snack throughout their cruise, located in the lobby of the Disney Dream; *"The Cove Café", where adults can enjoy a drink or a snack while surfing the internet or watching television, located on Deck 11; *"Currents", which is a bar with a great view, located above the Quiet Cove Pool on Deck 13; *"District Lounge", where during the day guest of all ages can have a beverage but at night it is reserved for adults-only, located on Deck 4; *"Evolution", which is a dance club located on Deck 4; *"Meridian", an adults-only bar located on Deck 12 next to Palo; *"Pink", an adults-only bar on Deck 4, themed to look like the inside of a champagne bottle; *"Skyline", and adults-only cocktail lounge where each night of the cruise the view becomes a different city and the drinks follow that city; *"Vista Café", where guest can have a beverage during their cruise, located on Deck 4. *"Waves" an outdoor bar located on Deck 12 Aft. Category:Disney Cruise Line Category:Ships Category:Boats Category:Kingdom Keepers locations